Be My Boy a Fanfiction about Super Junior
by Kyandi-Kun
Summary: This is my storey about my favorite korean band super junior. it is about Alexi and Yuri to russian boys who like the band and help everyone stick together when emotions run high in the band between the boys. THIS IS YAOI so if you don't like it don't read. please rate and review but no mean flamie comments
1. Chapter 1 THE BEGGINNIGS

**BE MY BOY**

**BE MY BOY CHAPTER 1 THE BEGINNINGS**

**AN**: Hey guys this is my story about super junior and two boys who meet them and fall in love with the band. This is my first time writing fanfiction so be nice and give me good reviews! Okay like my story and comment and rate and send to your friends and follow the adventures of Alexi and YURI .

* * *

One fine day in Tokyo the Super Junior boyz where getting ready for a concert and Siwon said and looked at his boday that looked so sexy in the mirror, "Donghae do these jeans look flattering on by buttock ?!" and Donghae said "Yes, Siwon, those jeans do look good" from across the room as he peered at the young boy's butt. And dem Shingdong cum in and said, "Guys it's time for the concert! and then both Donghae and Siwon said "sure" and then Shindong replied "Alright be out right now DESU~" with a laugh.

At the same time in Tokyo best friends Alexi and YURI got off a plain from Russia and now they are in Japan, a place both have wanted to travel too since they were both young. They went to the Super Junior concert and they were realllllllyyyyyyyy excited (if you know what I mean LOL) because dat was their fav band. YURI liked Siwon because he is tall and angleic face and also because Siwon is the head leader of the OFFICAL Siwon fan club of Russia. Alexi likes all of them, but then again he thinks all Koreans are kute and they really float the boat, but he expecially thinks Shindong is supa kawaii because he has lost a lot of weight and Alexi thinks that is really sugoi. So while they were waiting for Super Junior to come out they were graced by other korean bands like Dalmation, Teen Top, and MMMBLAQ, but NOT HYUNA OKAY NOR PSY WHY Gangnem Style (Don't even ask they just wernt invited to the show). Alexi was really happy bout this, because E.R. by Dalmation was his second favorite song. His first fav and number one is everything by Super Junior, because it's so hard to pick one song. YURI likes the song Sexy, free and single I am ready to mingle which was off their newest album (Which everyone should listen too because its really good and the dancing is phenomenal in their beautifully executed music videos). So Alexi and YURI where standing next to each other and waiting for MMMMBLAQ to end their song "This is War". When then they saw Eunhyuk incredulously hiding in the crowd with the fans in Japan because they are all the same so he didn't look different than everyone else, even though he has dyed blond hair. Alexi pointed but whispered to YURI "SSHHH I Think that is Eunhyuk!" and YURI looked over and said "OMG, no f***king way why is he not with everyone else in the band?" and then it hit them, SUPER JUNIOR WAS BREAKING UP!

* * *

**AN**: Okay guys I know you are all are excited for chapter 2 that's when you will find out what eunhyuk is doing and if the band will preform and if YURI and Alexi will finally get to see Super junior sing. So STAY TUNED.

_-Kyandi-Kun_


	2. Chapter 2 THE CHANCE OF A LIFETIME

**CHAPTA 2 OF BE MY BOY**

**THE CHANCE OF A LIFETIME FOR EUNHYUK**

** AN**: I know you guys are apprehensive for what is going to happen in the story but you don't have to worry because this will be a cool yaoi/ comedy with a twist of slice of life which I'm sure will have moments for everyone to enjoy. And no one hate on K-POP because its really good and better than western music as it deals with actual love and emotions. So people that do like this should rate and review okay thanks!

OH AND DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN SUPER JUNIOR AND ITS MEMBERS AND THIS IS NOT REAL I Just MAKE IT UP FOR MY STORY.

* * *

Alexi could not believe it! His favorite band could no break up! YURI also tried to comfort him but he was also crying so they were really suffering broken hearts. And then YURI had an idea. "Alexi we can get them back together, we still have 20 minutes before Super junior comes on!" Alexi was grasping for ait and then was like "yeah that is a great idea YURI we have no choice it is out detiny" in a serious way. So Alexi and YURI walked over to Eunhyuk and YURI was like "OMG why are you not with everyone else don't you know that you have a show to put on!" Eunhyuk looked over at the two oddly men who he could not understand because they were not speaking Japanese or korean or Chinese all of which Eunhyuk knows because to be in Super Junior you need to be able to sing in all of the MAIN Asian languages. EunHyuk started making movements with his hands to signal that he had no idea what Alexi and YURI were trying to convey to him. Eunhuk started talking in sign language but it was a god thing that YURI spoke the sign language too. YURI said "What the F*** are you doing in this crowd and not with the other Super Junior boys?" (in sign language) Aleki could read the mind of YURI so its not like he didn't even know what was going on because he didn't really know sign language just English and every language but korean so he wasn't even confused.

(THIS IS ALL IN SIGN LANGUAGE AT THIS PART)

"Guys I am so angry because some members in super junior are gay and I love them AS MY BROTHERS" he enunciated

"wtf are you even talking about eunhyuk" said YURI while Alexi was looking as Eunhyuk's attractive appearance and gifts which go byond his wonderful sing ability in Super Junior

"I want to meet women hopefully a nice girl who will treat me right and doesn't care about Super Junior but just cares abouy me. I can dance for her and she can sing to me and we can be a great couple. Why cant I meet women only the fan boys of super junior"

"OOOOOOOOHGHHHH I see now said YURI half speaking half signing . Now he understood. Then he said I know what we can do! "We can help we know so many girls we can get you a nice girlfriend but you have to perform please"

(THIS ENDS SIGN LANGUAGE)

Eunhyuk looked shocked. This was his chance of a lifetime. Even bigger than making the cut for super junior among millions of other talented guys who wanted to be members of super junior. "okay" he said then he ran up through the crowd and jumped on the stage ready to sing with super junior. Alexi and YURI were so excite that they started cheering and Alexi shed a small tear but YURI wiped it away with a tissue that he had in his fanny pack that he wore to the side. Not to the front.

* * *

**IN THE SUPER JUNIOR DRESSING ROOM...**

Kangin was pacing back and forth really nervous because EunHyuk was no where to be found and had not been seen since the press conference earlier where he saw his friend look real sad and depressed. Then all of the sudden Kangin looked over to see Leeteuk and Heechal sneaking away from his perrphiral vision real sneakilily. He called off two the boys but they had already left the dressing room. So Kangin was curious and decided to follow them. The backstage was not so big so it wasn't hardd too figure out where the went seen he knew that Sungmin liked to bath himself so he was in one room and Siwon and Donghae were sitting next to each other talking about clothes and shoes in another that has a glass window while all the other guys were in da main backstage room playin team air hockey. So that meant Leeteuk and Heechal were in the free room. Kangin was really surprised that they had the door closed and didn't know what was going on, he was worried that maybe they done something to Eunhyuk and that was why EunHyuk was gone. So he flung open the door and to his surprise he saw…

THEM KISSIN AND SMOOCHING….

BUT NO OH NO NO OH NO THERE WAS MORE KANGIN COULDN"T BELIEVE IT BUT THE TWO BOYS WERE IN LUV AND IT WAS CLEAR.

* * *

**AN**: Okay guys this concludes chapter two! I know it was mostly about EUNHYUK but in the next chanpter we will get to know all of the Super Junior boys including Leeteuk, Heechul, Han Geng, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun BUT NOT KIBUM don't even ask why just no. Also there will be a new character introduced that isn't in super junior but he is friends with YURI and Alexi so stay tuned to find out about Eunhyuk's chance of a lifetime and the concert and siwon and donghae's budding relationship!

-Kyandi-Kun


	3. Chapter 3 A DaY IN THE LIFE

**CHAPTER 3 A DAY IN THE LIFE OF THE SUPER JUNIOR BOYS**

**AN: **Hey guys this is going to be a long chapter because I have been getting a lot of complaints that the last two were not long enough so this one will be super long so you guys get to experience more of the story. I am also including my friend Brandom in because he really likes super junior. NO flAMES HATERS.

(**ANN**: This is before Eunhyuk left the band but came back but this just explains why he left)

* * *

The super junior band was hungry and they had just arrived in Tokyo from seoule, korea. So they decided to get a bite to eat from a suitable dining area. They got to pick from Burger King (but Siwon don't like that because he got kicked out of the the burger kinf in Australia because he threw pickels at at pld lady because he doesn't even like pickels on his burgers) Wedneys (but siwon didn't like that either because one time in austriala he ordered a frostie but they gave him vaniella when he wanted chocolate so he threw it in a fit of rage and flipped a table. (HE HAS A TEMPER PROBLEM OK), there was also a Taco Bell but Koreans can't eat there because it hurts their stomacks and colons, and gas makes Siwon crabby and in a table flippin mood. There was also a Ramen shop but Eunhyuk didn't want to go (HAHA NOT SIWON THIS TIME) because he seen nanjas from Naruto up in the place. SO they decided on Mac Donalds the classic, because they have food all the boys and the manager like so its kosher. The only thing about going to mc donalds is that Siwon can't have pickels so he has to be clear when he orders his big mac extra sause and cheese BUT AS I HAD SAID NO PICKELS.

"Hi welcome to mcdonalds in JAPAN' said the cashier (this is u Brandom! :D)

Siwon rushed to the front of the line and was real clear wen he ordered his food. He cum to teh front of the line nd sed "ONE BIG MAC AND NO PICKELS PLEASE, AND HE EUNCIATED I WANT EXTRA CHEESE AND MAC DONALDS SAUSE".

And then Brandom got so excited (Uuuummm yeah if you know what I am saying), that he flipped the orders for Shindong (who wanted extra pickles and no cheese) and Siwon because he loves them, but not as much as Donghae, who he made sure got his order correctly and threw in a pokemon toy (because it is japan) and extra salty fries with sauses cause he know he likes sweet and sour as he read it on a super junior fanpage that YURI runs. The only thing was he didn't get Siwon's order right because he can't read Russian so he looked over that pickel fact.

So den all there orders where ready and they were ready too eat.

"ORDER 69999 IS READY" yelled macdolands cashier, brandom.

Siwon com to the front really quickly like and snached the bag rite out of his hand kinda rude but he sad thank you so it was ok and warned him there better be pickeless or else he be back to complain, and BRandom new that Siwon knew tai kwan doe so tensions were very high. All the other boys got their orders too and then they sat down at a large booth and dats when Eunhyuk started contemplating leaving super junior because Donghae and Siwon started feeding each other fries real suggestively with eachother.

Then the drama happened….Shindong from acros the room opened his bag and took out his burger and took a BIIIIIIG bite and was all

"WHERE ARE MY PICKELS"

then siwon did the same but took a bite with 17 pickels and got real mad because remember that Siwon doesn't like pickels, and there was no extramac sause and cheese which made it worse. Siwon entered rage like the halk does in the avengers movie( Robert downey junior is so hawt but not as hot as a korean), and started throwing everyone's food, except Dondhae's who was mutching on his fries cause he wasn't bothered and was sort of attracted to this behavior. But den he realized he needed to do what is best for his boy and calm Siwon down. So he slammed siwon down (BUT NOT VIOLENTLY; GENTLY) and began to massage his shoulders and stroke his hair while saying "SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSHhHHHHHH Baby Aga".

Siwon was breathing heavily, and with every stroke of his lover's hand he reached tranquility. Eunhyuk, on the other hand, was not happy that Siwon's fit of rage was ending, but perturbed that the two boys were showing love in this destroyed McDonald's in Japan.

"Siwon you are a crazy ass betch!" yelled Eunhyuk angrily.

Donghae then jumped off his lover who he was smooching and said, "Dude don't you speak to my sweetheart like that!" Siwon, who is biopolar (AN: Don't hate because he has problems but I am taking a psych class and we learned that people with bipolar have ups and down and that explains why he flips tables and then can go to calm and collected.), was in a forgiving mood and decided to forgive Eunhyuk for screaming nasty things at him.

So Siwon came up with a compromise and said, "I have a compromise for this squabble Eunhyuk, babii!"

Eunhyuk, eating his chicken nuggets and sippin diet mountain dew said, "yes what is it? Just don't call me baby bro."

Siwon said, "Well…"

Eunhyuk said, "yes I'm listening!"

All the other boys in the band plus the people at McDonald's eating plus the people working at the McDonald's like Brandom who was anxiously staring at the scene but more specifically Donghae's crotch area because he has read on YURI's fansite that it is very endowed. So that's when Siwon spat it out (not his food that would be gross) and whispered in Eunhyuk's ear….

"Give me a kiss on da lips…?" Siwon said sensually

Eunhyuk was appalled and disgusted because he is straight as an arrow and not gay for the Super Junior boys or any boys for that matter. He said "FUCK NO" and threw his nuggets with sauce on the floor and ran out of the restaurant. Everyone le gasped.

* * *

**AN**: Okay guys this was a flash back to what caused Eunhyuk to leave the band (but then he came back as you know in chapter 2 with the convincing of Alexi and YURI). I must warn all my readers that the next chapter will be steamy and not goof for people under 18 or have never read yaoi boy hentai love appreciation. SO STAY TUNED!


	4. Chapter 4 A NIGHT WITH SIWON AND DONGHAE

**CHAPTER 4 A Night to treasure between Siwon and Donghae **

**AN: **OKAY THIS IS RATED R OR MATIRURE FOR EXTREME SEXUAL SITAUATION(S). ITS GONNA GET STEAMY SO BE WARNED

* * *

So Siwon and Donghae left the McDonald's with full bellies and walked back to their five-star hotel where they were being treated like princes. As they entered the hotel, hand in hand, they began to walk towards the elevator when Donghae looked into Siwon's sparkling eyes and felt a major connection that was suddenly stronger than ever before. Siwon gazed back and cracked a little inviting smile as he pressed the up button on the exterior of the elevator. The doors opened and they were inside, feeling the strong sexual tension as they rode up to the final floor, where they staying.

Siwon opened the door to their room and walked inside with Donghae, gently holding his hand. Siwon then stopped in the middle of the room and gazed into the eyes of his lover, seeing the tender love and innocence in his heart. Siwon could not hold back any longer. He slowly inched it close to Donghae and planted a soft kiss on his lips, making Donghae turn red with embarrassment. Siwon caressed his face with a light touch as he kissed him passionately while Donghae kissed him back, still a little shy, but he knew where this was going, and he wanted it, he thought. Donghae was feeling things speed up a little faster than he expected as Siwon began slowly taking off his shirt, and stroking his chest with his big, soft hands. The two kissed passionately as their tongues danced around eachother and hands began exploring and the two suddenly felt warm. Siwon was ready to take things to the next level as he was ready to feel connected to his lover in an all new way. He was ready to experience the final act of love with the love of his life. He picked up Donghae who was small and light and took him to the bed in the middle of the hotel room.

Donghae turned red as he lied on the bed with Siwon gently on top of him, gently kissing his neck.

"This is my first time Siwon, I don't know if I am ready." Donghae said sheepishly.

"It's okay, we will take it slow." Siwon replied and kissed his neck, slowing moving down his chest, stopping right at his belly button, stroking his happy trail.

Donghae turned bright red, looking afraid but Siwon's touch was so inviting that he let it happen. He began to be convinced that he wanted it. And he did. He wanted it so bad.

Siwon could sense Donghae's desire so he went in for the kill. He unzipped the boy's pants with his teeth causing Donghae to blush again. He pulled off his pants while stroking his penis trough his boxers while kissing his lips sensually. Siwon then pulled off Donghae's boxers and tossed them to the side of the bed and began stroking his throbbing cock slowly up and down then putting his mouth on the tip, teasing him. Donghae let out a little cry inviting Siwon to have his way. Siwon began to engage his lover in fellatio, sucking it so deep that Donghae swore it was being digested. Donghae began to climax, not being able to breath from the pure ecstasy, while running his fingers through Siwon's hair. Donghae let out a loud gasp as he climaxed and came into Siwon's mouth who then took a big gulp, swallowing every drop of his salty sperm. Siwon smirked as he looked at Donghae's embarrassed expression then he flipped the boy over and softly stroke his lower back. Donghae covered his eyes feeling very bashful, however he let Siwon have his way. Siwon accepted the invitation as he pulled off his own own boxers and spread the boy's butt cheek's slowly. Siwon set his cock on Donghae's asshole, teasing him yet again, hoping he would beg to be fucked like the dirty whore he knew he really was. Donghae let out a little whine as Siwon slowly began inching his cock into his hole, going in lubeless. Siwon began thrusting slowly at first as he promised to take it slow; however he began speeding up as he began to feel ecstasy and lust. Donghae whimpered as Siwon let out a large sigh as he came inside his love. Donghae whimpered even louder as he felt the warm semen inside him. Siwon apologized but Donghae reassured him that it was okay and that it actually felt nice. Donghae lay to the side as cum dripped out of him and Siwon kissed him on the lips once more, whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

Siwon lay to the side facing Donghae looking into his eyes. The two knew without speaking that they loved eachother. Donghae scooted closer to Siwon and took ahold of his hand and kissed it.

* * *

**AN**: Okay guys I hope that wasn't to much for you guys. I had my friend only help me a little because type of literature is new to me and I am quite inexperienced. No flames! If you don't like gay people go away forever I don't want you readin my story because I said so. K Bai stay tuned

-KynadiKun!


	5. Chapter 5 ALEXI and EUNHYUK A LIFE MATCH

CHAPTER 5: Alexi and Eunhyuk, a match for life?

* * *

**AN**: okay guysss! I'm back! It's me kyandi kun you guys probably thought I was dead but I'm not hahahah lol I'm still alive and really happy because I have a bf now and he is really nice and really smary and really interesting and really intelligent and I think I may love him but he does not like anime so that is a prob, so I need some advice on wat to do! Okay here is the next chapter and it is realllllyyy long to make up for me not writing and talkin to yall I hope you enjoy this chapter I have been thinkin on what to say to make this really good too read! Okay please leave me reviews that would be nice! :D Not hate plz just contructivies

* * *

It has been a few weeks since Alexi and YURI came to Japan and they really like it there and have been spending a lot of time with all the super junior boyz! They could not go home to mother Russia because of hurricane sandy witch really screwed up the airoplanes and the boys of super junior could not go back to mother south korea and were depressed because they could not see their mom, dads, and cats, and Siwon's sister who was really cool and Shindong had a crush on her and siwon does not approve because she is too young and that would be creepy for him to be datin his bro's sista.

Alexi woke up one morning at 5 o clock and decided he wanted to see Alexi, who he found out is just as cool as people make him out to be on the internet on the fan sites! So he went and called room service for some toast but he had to have YURI help him order because he cannot speak Japanese. He got his toast 2 minutes later and called up EunHyuk.

* * *

IN EUNHYUK'S HOTEL ROOM

RINNNNNNNGGGG RINNNNNNNNNGGG RINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG…..RINGUUUUURURURURURURURURUR!

EUNHYUK WOOKE UP! He said, "yes! Moshi moshi he said (cause he is in Japan and does not know who is dialing him yet so it is poilte)"

Alexi responded. He said, "Hello! It's me! Alexi! Do you want to chill with me! Not YURI! Just me! If that is okay!"

Eunhyuk pondered the question. "Yeah I think we could hang out, what do you want to do?"

Alexi says, " I don't know, whatever will be fun! :D"

So the two boys kept talking when they decided they would meet up in an hour and they needed time to get dressed for the day that neither of them were planning on so it was going to be an adventure.

They had decided that theey would like to go see sights in downtown toyko because they hadn't even gotten a chance to see everything yet wich is something they both always wanted to do but it would ne more special now that they can do it together as friends…for now…

When they had met up at a certain building they were so happy to see eachother that alexi even gave him a hug to which Eunhyuk blushed. They waled amd walked and walked all over the city stopping to look at anything and even had a stranger take there pictrues in front of cool stuff that they thought was neat. They were having such a gret time together laughing and talking about stuff. They even looked in eachothers eyes and saw what pretty eyes eachother have, well alexi thought so. Suddenly a voice was heard in the distance.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY HEY HEYYYY ITS ME SIWON!" Yelled Siwon. He was waving and yelling in the distance. He was wearing a blue shirt. He was in a good mood today.

"What are you guys doin can I join you because I am lost in the city." Enunciated Siwon

Euynhyuk for some reason didn't want siwon's annoying ass to go along cause he knew he was just going to cause a problem like usual whuch is not what he wanted on this nice day that he was spending with his friend. But before he could say no Siwon go away Alexi being so kind said "ya you can join us if you want to because we are having a aesome time."

Siwon was looking at Eunhyuk and he didn't think that he wanted him to join because he could see the rage in his eyes. Siwon got all offended and his panites in a bunch and asked if it was a date as a joke at first. He said: "What can I not join cause yall are on a date and shit"

Eyunhyuk got in a tizzy and said "What the hell muther fucker no we are just friends" he said with a red face he got as mad as siwon would about pickles or something dumb.

Siwon got all offended and said "ohohohohohohohoo hohoh hoooooo I think your lying right up the butt right now you dirty ass hoe."

Alexi got scared because he thought they were bout to fight right there in downtowen toyko across the street from a cosplay café and you could see copslayers everywhere it was like ohayocon AN:WHICH I AM GOING TO ASK IF YOU WANNA HANG WITH ME I AM COSPLAUYING TOO

So decided to run away and siwon started a chase with him. This is really hard since you cant run in downtown Tokyo since they are packing in like sardines and all the Asian ppl look the same even if you are korean. Alexi ran after eunhyuk! He kept saying "come come back! Please!" it was then that siwon realized he just leave them alone since he really didn't care that much. He went over to the cosplay café and he did not realize he did not have a cosplay. But wanted to be yagami from death note (if you have not seen it you should watch it!) so he talked to some japanese girls people about getting this done. And it did.

* * *

Back to Alexi and Eunhyuk….

Duhhh nana nananan naHHHH! Alexi finally caught up with Eunhyuk and he saw the boy really sentimentally. That made alexi sad. And he went over to the korean boy to comfort him and find out his woes…. Eunhyuk looked at the boy in the eye… and he said… "Alexi, I don't know how I feel…" and eunhyuk dropped his head down in embarrassment. Alexi hugged the boy real big and said, "it's oka y, I'm fine with that my nooonna nonnna"

And then the two boys got up and walked off home.

Alexi whispered to Eunhyuk, "I think I know what you're feeling, even though you're confused." The two walked down the street towards Alexi's apartment complex.

Eunhyuk looked up at him with wide watery eyes. "I just don't think you do. You don't understand the stuggles I've had to go through in my life growing up with conservative parents who are always trying to control me. It's as if they poisoned my mind, as if I am starting to want what they want."

Alexi seemed to understand completely, as if he's gone through the same situations back at home. "Well, what do you want? Is this not the life you've wanted? Fame, fortune, talent, great looks, any woman you want, the ability to travel anywhere at any time? Is that not what you've always dreamed of?"

"No... No its not." He said "I've always wanted to be an artist. I like to paint more than anything else. I love to take whats in the depths of my mind and soul and transfer them to canvas with a few brush strokes and the blending of the paints and colors. Its an amazing concept to me, kind of beautiful, as if it's my calling." Alexi nodded, listening intently. "Being in a pop music boy band is not what I really want. I never knew who I was but I think I am ready to discover who I really am."

Alexi smiled as if he already knew and understood everything Eunhyuk had to say. The two looked at eachother and chuckled awkwardly. They felt as if they had a connection, but both were too timid to say it out loud. Before they knew it, it was dark outside. The city was lit up like a constellation while the usual hustle and bustle of cars, people talking and music streaming from the inside of night clubs sounded like a symphony, as if the entire city of Toyko was in complete harmony. Alexi bashfully grabbed Eunhyuk's nervously shaking hand. At first Eunhyuk was uncomfortable, but then he felt the warmth of Alexi's skin against his. The two walked hand in hand timidly looking at eachother occasionally, breaking their gazes and awkwardly chuckling.

When the two finally arrived at Alexi and Yuri's apartment, it was to Alexi's surprise that Yuri was not there. There was a not stuck to the fridge with a little purple magnet that read: "Yuri, went to the night club with Shindong. Won't be back until at least 4am. XOXOXOX - Yuri" Alexi read it then shrugged, tossing it to the side. Eunhyuk sat on the couch feeling slightly uncomfortable. Alexi could sense his discomfort so he opened the fridge in hope for some wine. To his suprise, Yuri left a whole brand new bottle of red wine unopened. He poured two glasses, one for him, and one for his guest. Eunhyuk took the glass and thanked him. Drinks tend to loosen him up in awkward social situations so Eunhyuk drank up. Alexi began bringing up causal topics such as the weather and politics but Eunhyuk had other things on his mind and Alexi could tell. So he gave up on small talk and decided to get more personal with him.

"Have you ever been with another man?" Alexi asked

"No, but to be honest, I have never been with a girl either."

Alexi was shocked but tried not to let it show in order to make sure he was more comfortable. "Really...? Well, thats not a huge deal." He replied

"It is. I want to experience love. I want to touch and be touched. I want to feel that physical and emotional connection that goes along with a meaningful relationship but I feel like it is too much to ask. I'm nothing. I'll never be in love." Eunhyuk began to cry softly.

Alexi took Eunhyuk's face in his hand and wiped his tear with his thumb. Alexi's skin was so soft and warm that Eunhyuk got goosebumps up and down his arms. Alexi chuckled at his sensitivity, thinking to himself he would need to take this slow but he could not help himself. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Eunhyuk's lips. Eunhyuk looked at Alexi with wide eyes. He never would have dreamed of getting his first kiss from another man; he was a little weirded out, but something inside him told him it was right. Alexi leaned in and kissed him again, this time a little bit longer. They began kissing passionately as Alexi ran his fingers through Eunhyuk's soft, black hair. Eunhyuk then felt Alexi's tongue in his mouth and was not entirely sure what to do, but he did not want to stop, so he followed Alexi's lead, moving his tongue around Alexi's tasteing his warm saliva as it mixed with his own. Soon Eunhyuk felt his shirt peeling off his hot skin and then Alexi's big hands stroking his chest softly.

It felt amazing. He had never experienced anything like this before. Sure, he had seen it in movies, and in porn from the internet, but he had never actually done anything like this with someone else, and he wanted more. He sighed as Alexi's hands went further and further down to his waist where he began playing with his zipper. Eunhyuk became hard as a rock and began to sweat. Alexi removed his own shirt as well revealing a beautifully sculpted body with just a touch of chest hair highlighting his masculinity. Eunhyuk became more aroused looking at his chest. Alexi pushed Eunhyuk back softly and began to kiss his neck. Eunhyuk giggled a little as Alexi's stubble tickled just slightly. Alexi kissed his neck and moved down his body just slightly stopping at every couple of inches to kiss his warm, soft body. Alexi stopped at his zipper and began unzipping when Eunhyuk interruppted him.

"Alexi, I don't know if I am ready to go this far tonight..." He said timidly. Alexi saw the nerves in his eyes and reassured him that he has nothing to be afraid of. But Eunhyuk was not ready to go all the way in one night. Alexi respected his decision, happy that they got to experience any intimacy at all. Eunhyuk put his shirt back on and kissed Alexi on the cheek.

"I had an amazing time tonight and I really would like to spend more time with you soon. I feel like we may have something special but I don't know for sure yet." Eunhyuk said to Alexi. Alexi nodded and agreed with a big smile. They said their goodbyes and kissed eachother goodnight.

"Are you sure you'll be okay walking back alone? It's pretty late." Alexi said worried, however Eunhyuk assured him that he would be safe and would text him as soon as he got back to the hotel so that he knew that he would be safe. He agreed and gave him one last kiss before he set off on his way home.

* * *

Eunhyuk began walking home in the dark city, thinking to himself all of these burning questions that were plaguing him during Alexi and his intimate moment. "Am I really gay? Should I quit Super Junior for art? Will I ever be happy? Am I in...in...love?" When suddenly he felt a strong arm grab him and cover his mouth before he could scream for help. He heard a loud, bellowing laugh as he saw another figure pull off a large peice of duct tape and place it over his mouth while he felt rope tie up his arms, and eventually his legs. The two men tossed him in the back of their black van, then laughed and high fived as the walked toward the front of the car. Eunhyuk was in shock. He felt a wetness near his crotch then looked down and realized he peed himself. He then felt clammy and everything turned black as he passed out.

* * *

He awoke in a warehouse in front of the the two kidnappers, who were dressed in black along with matching black skii masks. The two took no time and got right to it, stripping him down to nothing while laughing.

"Bend over." One of them bellowed. Eunhyuk was terrified. He shook his head no and began to cry.

"Oh a crier...?" The other said "This is going to be fun."

One of them grabbed two pairs of handcuffs from a big blue duffle bag sitting on the floor and unlocked them. Eunhyuk looked at him shocked. The larger of the two kidnappers held him down as the other handcuffed his left wrist to his left ankle, doing the same for the right as well. "If you're not going to cooperate, we will force you."

Eunhyuk obeyed, afraid of being killed. The larger of the two unzipped his pants, letting them fall to the floor. Eunhyuk closed his eyes and cried. The kidnapper grabbed him and began rubbing his tip around Eunhyuk's butthole in little circles. "I'm going in dry." The kidnapper whispered in a low, lionlike voice. Eunhyuk covered his mouth and bugged out his eyes as he felt his massive, warm cock enter his ass dry. He wasn't sure how big it was but it felt like at least 8 inches. The kidnapper began thrusting slowly as Eunhyuk began to cry because of the pain, he felt the cock tear through his asshole as it started to bleed.

"Looks like its not dry any more. You're in luck. Blood makes an excellent lubricant." he bellowed and smirked. Blood tricked out of his butt and onto the larger kidnappers penis and slowly onto the floor. Eunhyuk could actually hear the drip drip drip of the blood sync up to the kidnappers thrusts. The faster he went, the quicker the blood dripped. The kidnapper began making animal-like noises as he began to climax. With each grunt, Eunhyuk let out a cry. Then he felt a warm fluid expell into his butt as the kidnapper removed his cock. Eunhyuk fell to the floor whimpering as cum and blood rushed out of his hole.

"My turn..." The other kidnapper exclaimed as he sat Eunhyuk up and took out his penis. It was considerably smaller, but Eunhyuk was still intimidated. "Open up" He said in a nasely voice. Eunhyuk did what he was told in fear. He moved his mouth back and forth and deeper and deeper until he gagged uncontrollably, vomiting a little. The reciever slapped him, causing him to cry. "I like boys who cry." The kidnapper claimed and continued deepthroating him until he blew his load down the man's throat.

Suddenly sirens were heard in the distance. "Fuck, lets get out of here!" they both yelled and hopped out of a window, escaping into the dark city. The police entered along with Alexi but he was too late. He dropped to his knees and sobbed when he saw Eunhyuk on the floor, raped and abused, naked with a black eye.

"A-a-alexi?" Eunhyuk muttered

"I am here babe, I am here." he said as he lifted him, wrapped him up in blankets, and took him home, leaving the police to collect evidence about the kidnappers' indentities.

When they arrived home, Eunhyuk took a warm bath then wrapped himself up in many blankets. Alexi invited him to sleep with him tonight, no funny business, he just wanted to hold him and make him feel safe again. Eunhyuk hesitantly agreed and snuggled up close to him and began to cry. Alexi wiped his tears and kissed his cheek. "You're safe now. I'll never let you go." From that moment, Alexi vowed to make sure he was safe always; the look of pure innocence in Eunhyuk's eyes said everything. "I love you, Alexi. Never let me go." and he didn't through the rest of the night.

* * *

**AN**: Okay guys! The next chapter I will write soon please stay tuned!

-Kyandi-kun


	6. Chapter 6 A DAY IN THE LIFE OF SIWON :3

**AN**: SORRY, SORRY (this is a super junior song) for the graphic actions that went on in the last chapter I had my friend help me write and she's a little older. OKAY I AM NOT 30 just 14 people and want help on my fanfic (for all you ppl on MAL who think Im a COP! SSRRLY! Yeah all you people (you know who you are if you don't believe me). This chapter I hope you guys will like, it's about SIWON who is the top fan fave and everyone wants to know more about him so here it is, a chapter about a day in the life of siwon!

* * *

Siwon was having a nice day with himself because he enjoys his own company, because he knows he is cool like everyone else does. :) He was hanging wit some girls at the cosplay café, he was lookin real sugoi that really got them going. One of the cute girls was cosplaying Haruhi and the other was legend of korra. The girls were nice enough to get him part of the cosplay he wanted, light yagami, just the wig and death note (which he wrote lee joon name from MMBLAQ dat bastard was in HYUNA's bubble pop and Siwon is jealous but he would not admit that because he is Siwon and would like to also bubble pop with HYUNA cause he ready to bubble pop any day any time) The girls were rubbin on Siwon he popped up a little but was not clear to anyone. DATS WHEN…

THE OWNER POPPED UP AND WITH A GUN SAID NOOO WAY GET OFF MY GIRLS! "They my daughters all of them are". It was then that Siwon was able to see that all the girlies were lookin the same. The owner made the gun go "CHHHKKKK CHHHKKKK" so Siwon jumped up and got the hell out of that popsicle stand (this is just an idiom they are not actually really selling popsicles there).

Siwon ran down the streets of Tokyo screaming "AHHHHWWHHH" because he was too cute to get shot, it was only that old fart who thought otherwise. When he was running, he got pickpocketed! (**AN**: THIS WILL BE MENTIONED LATER).

When he finally got far enough away from the cosplay café he slowed down and decided he was hungry. So he went back to the Macdonalds that he remembered the guy brandom worked at cause maybe he could get the hookup for some chick nuggets and fries. So he want to the macdonalds and waited in line and den when it was his turn inched up to brandom nd sed:

"Hey boo, whatcha got cookin for me?" with a flity smile.

Brandom got red and the face and said "I got the whole menu"

"MMMMMMMMM HMMMM," said siwon as he flirtatiously began to ponder the menu.

Brandom knodded. And he got real shy.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AN**: A little Clify for u all ;)


End file.
